Apenas Lembranças
by Detetive K
Summary: Tenten, agora uma forte kuniochi, é perseguida por suas doloridas lembranças de uma amor platônico. Mas será que é só lembranças? NejiTen e quem sabe outros no meio do caminho xD CAP 5 ON! lol
1. Lembranças

CAPÍTULO 1: LEMBRANÇAS

Era um dia muito quente em Konoha, o céu sem nenhuma nuvem e um sol radiante, era um dia perfeito para uma kuniochi de cabelos cor de chocolate treinar.

- Ahhhh já faz tanto tempo que não saiu pra treinar!!! – Tenten saia de casa com sua mochila nas costas se espreguiçando e olhando para o lindo céu azul daquele dia.

Caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha, quando parou em uma barraca para comprar algumas frutas para comer depois do treinamento, quando avista Sasuke e Sakura vindo das compras.

- Yo Sasuke e Sakura!

- Yo Tenten! Vejo que está saindo pra uma missão? – Sakura responde.

- Não não, estou só indo treinar messmo, eu estou precisando sair um pouco para descontrair! E vejo que pelo jeito vocês já estão bem descontraídos...huhuhu...

Sakura fica totalmente vermelha e Sasuke lança um olhar mortal para Tenten.

- Errr... hehe... já ne! O.O" – Tenten sai de fininho para não entrar em confusão tão cedo. "Eu e minha boca grande... yare yare...".

Mas não era esse pequeno contra-tempo que iria estragar aquele belo dia para Tenten, já que era muito difícil a deixar de mau humor. Então a kuniochi seguiu até onde costumara treinar com seu antigo time, que hoje já não existia mais, cada um havia seguido seu caminho e a muito tempo ela não via mais seus ex-companheiros de time e nem seu antigo sensei. Lee havia se tornado um Jounin e já tinha um time que era já responsável, Gai continuava o mesmo de sempre e Neji... dele ela não queria nem saber!

Ele fora seu primeiro e único amor não correspondido, que a fez sofrer muito, e por isso não queria mais pensar em coisas do passado e sim no agora, que também era uma jounnin e se tornara uma ANBU assim como Sasuke que havia se tornado o líder dos ANBUS.

Tenten então começou a se concentrar em seu treinamento que a muito tempo não fazia, deixando para trás tais pensamentos que lhe trazia tanto lembranças boas, quanto ruins.

Então ela com muita forca de vontade treinava seu Taijutsu, que tinha melhorado muito desde a época de gennin. Lee seu ex-companheiro de time sempre a ajudou nesse tipo de treinamento, jé que era sua melhor técnica. Aquele jeito divertido e bobo de Lee fazia falta na vida de Tenten, e agora raramente o via.

As vezes a kuniochi se pegava pensando como antigamente era bom, sem grandes responsabilidades e uma vida realmente feliz: amigos, seu time, os exames, de tudo isso Tenten sentia falta. E agora que era uma ANBU era muito ocupada, sem tempo para tais coisas, mas mesmo assim Tenten era feliz, ela atingira seu objetivo ser uma grande ninja, e era isso que ela havia se tornado.

Mas hoje Tenten queria deixar as preocupações de lado, era um dia de relaxar e treinar como gostava, já que era sua folga.

Treinou como nunca treinara antes, esforçada como sempre fora, não mediu esforços para fazer um bom treinamento: 1, 2, 3 horas de treinamento, foi quando foi rendida pelo cansaço. Sentou-se então debaixo de uma árvore em uma sombra fresca e começou a comer as frutas que comprara antes.

-Aiai... me sinto renovada!!! . - Tenten falava consigo mesma.

Deitou-se então na grama com os braços para trás aproveitando o momento, fechou-se os olhos e acabou pegando no cochilo.

Foi quando foi acordada repentinamente:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Que sustooooooooooo!!! O.O – Tenten levanta-se rapidamente com o coração disparado.

-Errr.. gomen – Sakura se desculpa com um sorrisinho amarelo.

-O que aconteceu? – Tenten pergunta.

-É que a Godaime pediu para te chamar que ela tem algo muito importante resignado a você...

-Demo... hoje é minha folga T.T

-Fazer o que né?! Vocé sabe como a Tsunade-sama é... u.u", bom, eu vou indo, tenho muitas coisas ainda pra fazer lá no hospital já ne! – Sakura sai rapidamente.

-Putz, justo hoje?! ¬¬ - Tenten então se direciona ao escritorio da Hokage pisando duro.

Quase chegando na porta do escritório Tenten pode ouvir uma conversa lá dentro:

-Então já está tudo certo? – Ouvia-se a voz da Hokage. – Então já está dispensado!

Tenten ia já bater na porta quando ela abre batendo fortemente em sua testa.

-Itaiiiii!!!! Abra a porta mais devagar!!!! – Dizia Tenten alterada passando a mão na testa nem olhando para a pessoa a frente.

-Aí não é lugar de ficar! ¬¬ - Retrucava a pessoa em um tom frio.

Tenten ainda estava com a cabeça abaixada passando a mão em sua testa vermelha quando escuta uma voz familiar:

-Tenten?!

A Garota rapidamente abre os olhos espantados, com o coração parecendo que iria saltar pela boca, quando ergue sua cabeça para enxergar tal pessoa:

-Ne- Neji?! O.O

-------------------------------------

Yo genteeeee!!! lol

Eu de novo xD

To tirando todas as minhas fics e colocando aqui tudo de uma vez xP

Essa é uma fic assim, vamos se dizer bem... Kawaii . " de NejiTen

Espero que gostem

Já aviso que os capítulos serão curtos mesmo u.u"

-

-

Reviews, nem que seja só pra dizer que ficou uma merda e que prefere estar assistindo comando maluco, praça é nossa e canal do boi do que ler minha fic u.u"

Onegai... n.n"


	2. A Missão

**Yo Minna!!!!!! Lol**

**Eu sei que eu demorei pra trazer o outro capítulo, não precisam me dizer u.u"**

**Mas eu trouxe!!!**

**Aewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! xDDDD**

**Tá pequeno mesmo, também não precisam me dizer u.u"**

**Aouedhoaeuhdoaeuda**

**Mas vamos ao que interessa... xP**

_**CAPÍTULO 2: A MISSÃO**_

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo sem pronunciarem nenhuma palavra. Tenten ficava o olhando com olhos surpresos e a o boca entreaberta em um estado de "transe", enquanto o jovem Hyuuga a olhava com uma sombrencelha erguida em sinal de surpresa também.

Mas essa situação foi interrompida por Shizune chamando Tenten para entrar, pois a Godaime a esperava.

-O-ok! Já estou indo! Err... ja ne Neji n.n" - Tenten se despede do ex-colega e entra no escritório da Hokage.

Neji vira as costas e sai andando.

- Tenten... - Chama a Hokage - O motivo de eu tê-la chamado aqui é que eu preciso de alguém para proteger uma certa pessoa... eu sei que hoje seria seu dia de descanso, mas você é a única ANBU disponível no momento, e essa missão é urgente! E somente uma ninja experiente como você poderá realizar tal tarefa, já que essa missão é muito mais perigosa do que aparenta ser.

- Certo Tsunade-sama! Mas quem é tal pessoa? - Pergunta Tenten curiosa.

- Essa pessoa é...

- Mas... mas porque tenho que protegê-lo?

- Isso eu já não posso lhe informar, tais fins só se diz respeito a tal pessoa. Sua missão é somente fazer com cheguem a salvo ao respectivo local. Encontre-o hoje ao entardecer no portal principal de Konoha, sua missão começa hoje!

- Certo! - Diz Tenten saindo já do escritório.

------------------------------------

Então, como combinado, Tenten estava chegando ao local vestida com a típica roupa de ANBU e sua máscara, quando ao longe ainda já podia se avistar duas pessoas a sua espera. Uma estava vestida em um Quimono formal branco e preto com cabelos negros e compridos amarrado em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e a outra ao seu lado vestia-se normalmente: com uma calça preta típica de Jounin, uma blusa também preta 3/4 e com os cabelos negros rebeldes.

Quando finalmente chega ao local, Tenten se apresenta formalmente:

- Sou a ANBU responsável por essa missão de proteger o membro da família secundária do Clã Hyuuga: Hyuuga Neji. - Diz Tenten não deixando transparecer seu nervosismo por estar falando com Neji que estava realmente lindo naquele Quimono da família Hyuuga. Já que os ANBUS não podem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção, e treinados para esquecerem, no momento em que estão de ANBUS, quem eles realmente eram.

"Tenten...?" Pensava o Hyuuga surpreso já que não sabia quem iria protegê-lo.

-Yo! Eu sou Hyuuga Shin, membro da família secundária, e também tenho a missão de proteger Neji-sama. – O outro Hyuuga se apresentava.

-Certo! Então vamos! – Neji toma a frente.

-Certo! – Respondem os dois.

Os três então seguem o destino dentre a floresta. Andavam normalmente, não tinham pressa. Havia um grande silêncio, somente podia-se ouvir os grilos a cantar. Andaram e andaram... quando chegaram uma mata aberta decidiram acampar por já estar tarde.

-Aqui está bom para ficarmos. – Esclareceu Neji.

-Ok! Vamos armar a barraca então. – Shin sugere – Me ajude aqui. – disse olhando para Tenten.

-Ok! – Respondeu.

"Como ela ficou muito bonita com o passar dos anos..." O Hyuuga não podia conter seus pensamentos ao olha-la.

Em toda a viagem não trocaram uma só palavra e isso já estavam os incomodando, mas Tenten não podia agir como ela mesma, tinha que agir como uma ANBU e nada mais, mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade.

Já estava muito tarde, tinham que descansar para acordarem cedinho para voltarem a viagem. Tenten se dispõe a vigiar está noite, já que a viagem duraria dois dias e meio.

Os Hyuugas então se acomodam na barraca, enquanto Tenten ficava de vigia. Passava-se somente alguns minutos e Shin já durmia profundamente, enquanto Neji não conseguia dormir de tanta inquietação. Resolveu então tomar um ar puro e ver como Tenten estava. Abriu silenciosamente a barraca e avistou por uma fresta Tenten sentada olhando o luar intenso daquela noite, sem usar sua máscara.

O único pensamento que vinha a mente de Neji era somente uma coisa: "Como pude ter feito 'aquilo' com ela?"

_- Ufa! Hoje pegamos pesado no treino, não Neji?!_

_- Não exagere Tenten, treinamos como temos que treinar._

_- E você como sempre sem humor... haha..._

_- Hunf, deixe de bobagens..._

_- Eu to morta! Vou pra casa tomar um bom banho e descansar, amanhã teremos um loooongo dia u.u"_

_- É..._

_Silêncio._

_- Bom, então eu vou indo... Até ma..._

_Silêncio novamente._

_- O-o que foi isso Neji?! O.O_

_- Um beijo._

_- M-mas por que isso agora?_

_- Por que eu quis._

_- Só por isso?_

_- Só._

_Plaft._

_- Baka!!!!!!_

Nessas lembranças, Neji decidiu que o melhor era mesmo ficar na barraca e dormir.

--------------------------------------------

**Queria agradecer as reviews deixada pela: Aninhaloka, Tenten-chan, The Bakas e 6Juh-chan9 n.n"**

**Arigato!**

**Kissus...**

**xP**


	3. Revolta

**Yooo xD**

**Bom, fazia um bom tempo que não postava neh? OO'**

**Pois bem eu voltei lol**

**Ahuahuahuah**

**Já vou explicar, aqui tem muitas lembranças xD**

**O que está em itálico é as lembraças da noite passada, e o que está em itálico sublinhado é o outro passado dos dois xD**

**Só pra não confundir n.n**

**Pois bem, Vamos ao que interessa lol**

**-------**

CAPÍTULO 3: REVOLTA

Amanhecia,e Neji não havia pregado o olho a noite toda, mas mesmo assim não deixava transparecer seu cansaço.

- Nossa, dormi como um bebê! XD – Shin quebrava o gelo da manhã.

Tenten riu disfarçadamente e Neji o olhou com um olhar frio fazendo o calar.

- Vamos seguir com nosso destino logo. – Neji já arrumava as coisas.

- Certo. – Responderam os dois arrumando também.

Já com tudo arrumado, os três começaram novamente a caminhar.

Shin podia ser meio bobo, mas ele já havia percebido que havia alguma coisa de errado entre aqueles dois, só não sabia o que era. Olhava de canto de olho de vez em quando tentando pegar alguma coisa no ar, que realmente estava meio pesado, mas não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Tentou então deixar esses pensamentos de lado e se concentrar mais na missão. Mas aquele silêncio o incomodava, pensou em quebra-lo, mas acabou deixando de lado ao olhar para Neji que não estava com uma expressão no rosto muito boa. Ficava a imaginar o que teria acontecido ontem enquanto dormia.

"_Como pude ter feito aquilo com ela? Devo ser bem idiota mesmo." Neji agora estava na barraca deitado com as mão na nuca olhando para o teto da barraca sem nenhum pouco de sono. Não conseguia tirar ela dos seus pensamentos. Foi quando escutou um barulho suspeito, abriu novamente a barraca para ver o que estava acontecendo quando avistou Tenten caída no chão._

_- Tenten! – o Hyuuga foi ao seu encontro. Quando pôs suas mãos nela levou um tapa em sua mão._

_- Não preciso da sua ajuda! – Tenten o olhava com um olhar de ódio e rancor. Neji se assustou ao ver aquele cena, ele nunca tinha visto Tenten daquela maneira, nunca tinha visto outro olhar em Tenten a não ser aquele olhar meigo dela._

_- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – Neji insistia._

_- Nada que não pudesse resolver. Se você não percebeu, eu não sou mais aquela menininha que precisava de sua ajuda. Não sou mais aquela que você fazia de boba!_

_--------_

"_Aquele beijo... O que foi aquilo?"_

_Tenten não tinha como simplesmente esquecer e muito menos ter rancor de quem ela sempre amou._

_- M-Meu primeiro beijo... não era assim que devia ser... – Tenten agora se derramava em lágrimas. – Baka!!!!!_

_Depois daquele incidente ela não conseguia mais negar os beijos tentadores de Neji, ela sabia que estava sendo simplesmente usada, mas ela não tinha outra opção, ela o queria com todas as suas forças, ela o amava em segredo. Tudo era segredo, que nunca revelaria a ninguém. Só para não sofrer mais._

--------

_Este pensamento veio instantaneamente a mente de Tenten, o que a deixou mais irritada. Se levantou, limpou sua roupa e deu as costas a Neji._

_- M-Me deculpe Neji, perdi a cabeça... – Tenten havia caído na real, que ali não era hora e nem lugar pra "lavar roupa suja."_

_Neji sem responder nada se virou e entrou na barraca. Ele sabia que Tenten tinha razão, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de também ficar irritado._

E por causa disso Neji acordara de mau humor. Tenten já estava acostumada com esse tipo de coisa, isso já não a afetava mais. Mas Shin nem desconfiava de tal fato.

Andaram em um silêncio incômodo a tarde toda, já estava escurecendo, deviam parar para arrumarem o acampamento. Já era o segundo dia, amanhã eles finalmente chegariam. Pararam então em frente a um linda cachoeira e começaram a acampar novamente.

Eles teria uma longa noite pela frente...

-----

**Bom por hoje é soh n.n**

**Já ne!**

**Kissus.**

**K'.**


	4. Pesadelo

_**Eu sei to demorando demais pra postar u.u**_

_**haUhaUhaUhauahA**_

_**mas fazer o que... num é sempre que posso ou sempre que tenho minhas inspirações :/**_

_**Mas vamos ao 4º capítulo, que está curto mesmo, mas é que a pressão é muita xD**_

**------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 4: PESADELO**

_- Neji, você não acha que estamos indo longe demais?_

_- Não..._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Tenho Tenten, eu tenho..._

_- Mas..._

_- Você está com medo?_

_- Eu..._

_- Não há por que temer, eu te amo..._

_Neji a acariciava e a beijava intensamente, suas mãos exploravam todo o belo corpo da __kounichi, fazendo-a dar alguns gemidos baixos__. Neji gostava daquilo, era novo para ele, era novo para ela._

_Um paixão intensa crescia em Neji e cada vez mais desejava possuir Tenten para si. Tenten porém se entregava porque o amava, mas era um amor puro e verdadeiro, desconhecido por Neji._

_Ambos tinham acabado de sair de uma missão e Tenten acabou aceitando o convite de Neji para ir a sua casa tomar um simples chá, mas mal sabia ela qual era o "chá" que ele queria a dar._

_- Eu sempre te quis Tenten... desde a primeira vez que te vi. – Neji ainda a acariciava, agora a deitava em sua cama._

_- Eu..._

_- Não fale mais nada... vamos deixar acontecer naturalmente..._

_- Mas não devíamos deixar oficialmente que estamos juntos antes?_

_Neji as afasta rapidamente e olha para Tenten um tanto quanto surpreso._

_- Não! – Respondeu seco._

_- Mas se você me ama e eu também, deveríamos assumir isso antes não?_

_Neji não respondia nada._

_- Neji? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?_

_- Tudo bem... Eu queria que essa noite fosse especial... mas parece que você não quer._

_- Não! Não é isso! Eu..._

_- Eu não quero nada sério agora, entenda. Isso só vai atrapalhar meu treinamento ninja. Não só o meu, mas o seu também._

_- ..._

_De repente se encontravam em um silêncio constrangedor. Mas foi quebrado por Tenten:_

_- Tudo bem, eu entendo você Neji... Eu quero você de qualquer jeito. Se não pode ser do meu jeito, que seja do seu..._

_Neji olha rapidamente meio que surpreso pelas palavras da companheira de time._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Se for pra que eu fique ao seu lado... eu aceito._

"_Eu aceito" era as únicas palavras que Neji queria ouvir da boca de Tenten para que pudesse dar sua última cartada._

-------------------------------------------

- Não!! – Tenten acordava em sua barraca suando frio. – Mais uma vez esse pesadelo maldito!

Não era um simples sonho, aquilo fora real, mas para ela, sempre será um pesadelo.

Levanta-se e se recompõe. Olha para fora da barraca e avista Neji do lado de fora vigiando o acampamento. Ao olha-lo não sabe mais distinguir o que sente. Se é amor ou ódio. Ou simplesmente uma mistura dos dois.

Mas mal sabia ela que aquele alguém a quem ela avistava naquela hora estava com os pensamentos voltados a ela. Mal sabia também, qual era o verdadeiro propósito daquela missão, mal sabia o destino à ela reservado.

Resolveu então, tentar pega no sono outra vez e esquecer das coisas ruins, do seu passado que a perseguia. Deitou-se. Ficou um tempo viajando em seus pensamentos, pensando que manhã seria seu último dia com Neji, e que sua missão finalmente acabaria, e acabou pegando no sono pensando que sentiria falta de um certo alguém no final das contas...

---------------------------------

_**É aquele mesmo esquema: em itálico é o passado negro da tenten xD e a letra normal é o que acontece no momento.**_

_**Agradeço as reviews deixadas, e espero que gostem... pois tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda ;D**_

_**Kissussss!**_


	5. A chegada

**CAPÍTULO 5: A Chegada**

- Tenten... Tenten... Tenten!

Tenten abria os olhos devagar tentando ver quem estaria a chamá-la.

- Acorda Tenten!

- Hum? O que foi? Shin? – Tenten esfregava os olhos e ia sentando.

- Eu... Eu não consigo encontrar o Neji-sama! – Disso com cara de pânico.

- C-Como? Como assim não consegue encontrá-lo? Olhou por tudo? – Disse Tenten já começando a ficar preocupada.

- Sim, procurei por tudo ao redor! Não o acho em lugar nenhum!

- Ah Não...! – Murmurou Tenten já se levantando e se arrumando. - Vai! Não fica aí parado! Procura mais pro sul! Eu vou procurar perto da cachoeira e do rio.

- Certo. – Disse Shin já indo.

Tenten Corria rápido tentando achar algum sinal do Hyuuga, quando avista alguém debaixo da cachoeira. Ela se aproxima e avista Neji meditando ali naquele lugar. Ela já irritada com o sumiço do jovem acaba gritando:

- !

Neji somente olha a bela garota se aproximar de si.

- Silêncio, não está vendo que estou meditando?

- Ora seu! O que diabos deu na sua cabeça de sumir desse jeito? Não sabe que pode ser perigoso?

- E desde quando eu preciso de você para de me defender? Pelo o que eu me lembro sempre fui eu que te defendi...

- Como ousa?

Querendo ou não várias imagens se passaram na mente de Tenten, onde o belo Hyuuga a salvava, só faltando o cavalo branco e sua espada.

- Acho melhor você voltar para o acampamento agora! Estamos de partida, não quero chegar atrasada na minha missão.

Tenten virava as costas para Neji quando ele a pega pela mão.

- Tenten... você, sabe o por que dessa missão afinal? - o Hyuuga não conseguia olhá-la.

- Não recebi nenhuma informação sobre, e também não tem importância...

- Nem se for pra você nunca mais me ver?

A jovem garota por um momento se congela e arregala os olhos.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Estou sendo obrigado a fazer algo que não quero...

- Hã? Como assim? O que está acontecendo Neji?

- Ahá! Aí estão vocês! Poxa fiquei procurando vocês um tempão! Não façam isso denovo senão vou ter um ataque cardíaco! - Shin aproximava dos dois interrompendo a conversa.

"Mas que droga! O que será que o Neji ia falar?"

Tenten odiava ficar curiosa ainda mais quando o assunto lhe importava. Neji simplesmente fingiu que nada havia dito à ela e seguio seu caminho.

Arrumaram todas as coisas e continuaram a viagem. Sempre Tenten olhava de canto de olho para Neji tentando imaginar o que seria que estava acontecendo.

- Quanto tempo de viagem ainda para chegarmos? - Shin quebra o silêncio.

- Meio Dia. - Neji responde.

- Pelo menos não vamos acampar na floresta hoje! Vamos comer comida boa, cama quentinha e muita festa! Mal posso esperar! - Os olhos de Shin brilhavam.

"Festa? Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Eles já estavam quase chegando.

- Oh! Olha lá a vila! Estamos quase lá! - Shin mal esperava pelo comforto que o dariam.

Neji estava mais mudo e estranho do que o normal e Tenten já havia notado. Ela sem perceber já estava sentindo compaixão pelo jovem e seu maior desejo era poder saber do que se tratava e queria consolá-lo como antes fazia...

_- Eu não suporto isso mais! Por mim matava todos!_

_- Calma Neji, não faça nada do que se arrependerá depois..._

_- Tenten, não se intrometa em assuntos de família!_

_- Neji..._

_- Você sabe que eu não suporto essa idéia de família secundária e primária, por causa dessa porcaria meu pai acabou morto!_

_- Eu sei Neji, é difícil pra mim tentar entender, mas eu tento... Só estou te alertando pra não fazer coisas desnecessária com pessoas inocentes, que não tem nada haver com o passado..._

_- Talvez você tenha razão..._

_Tenten Sorri com um sorriso singelo para o Hyuuga, que acaba se acalmando._

_- Só você pra me acalmar Tenten..._

_O belo jovem abraçava sua colega de time e a beijou carinhosamente..._

O passado de Tenten nunca vira tão à tona como nesses últimos dias com que passava com Neji ao seu lado. Talvez seria por ser tão nostálgico para a bela anbu.

- Nossa, mal posso acreditar que finalmente chegamos! Parecia uma eternidade! - Shin bloqueava as lembranças de Tenten, quando ela avista a vila à sua frente.

Havia muitas pessoas na frente, como se esperássem um salvador, alguém extremamente importante. Havia muita festa e fartura. Finalmente chegaram até as pessoas que ali haviam. Todos saudavam Neji de uma forma quase inexplicável.

- Neji Sama! - Todos Falavam em coro.

" Mas o que é isso?" Tenten estava realmente confusa.

- Oi! Olá! Como vai? Beleza? E ai? - Shin parecia extremamente animado com tudo aquilo cumprimentando todos que via.

- Oh, companheiros do Neji-Sama, por favor me acompanhem. - Uma velha senhora nos convidava.

Tenten rápidamente chegou de mansinho perto de Shin enquanto seguiam a senhora e cochichou no seu ouvido:

- Ei, o que está acontecendo? Você pode me dizer?

- OH! Você não sabe?

- Xiiiiiiiiiuuu! Fala mais baixo!

- Ah sim, desculpe. - Shin agora cochichava - Neji foi escolhido.

- Escolhido pra quê?

- Pra...

- Chegamos aos seus aposentos. - A velha senhora interrompia a conversa dos dois - Esse quarto é da jovem e esse outro do outro jovem. Espero que se sintam em casa. - Ela agora sorria para ambos gentilmente.

- A-Ah sim, muito obrigada pela hospitalidade. - Agradecia Tenten.

- Thank You! - Shin como sempre animado.

- Vou deixar vocês se acomodarem, com licença. - A senhora se retirava.

- Malz aí Tenten, - Shin jogava suas coisas em cima da cama - Mas eu vou lá fora, não posso perder essa festa! - Disse já saindo correndo.

- E-Espere! Você ainda não me disse o que tá acontecendo aqui! - Era tarde demais, ele já havia ido.

"Mas que droga!"

Tenten arrumava suas coisas desanimadamente, quando se senta, tira sua máscara típica da anbu e olha à sua janela e avista Neji sendo carregado pela multidão como um príncipe.

"Minha curiosidade está no limite! Preciso arrumar um jeito de falar com Neji! Mas pelo jeito vai ser difícil... Vou esperar à noite pra falar com ele."

_**Yo!**_

_**Ta aí mais um capítulo atrasado XD**_

_**Estou tentando o mais rápido que posso pra terminar minhas histórias! Não vai demorar muito pra terminar essa, pelas minhas contas talvez dê mais uns 4 capítulos :P**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**Reviews onegai ^^**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
